


Progression

by cactustipper



Series: Progression [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, other characters show up but not majorly, rated t bc of just references death but nothing too graphic, spoilers to the games plot so ya, takes place in canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactustipper/pseuds/cactustipper
Summary: The progression of Robin and Chrom's relationship throughout the events of Fire Emblem Awakening.





	Progression

"You alright?"

The stranger stumbled upon being pulled up from the ground.

He stared blankly at the man's face in front of him, inches from his own. He blinked, dazed. Then his eyes focused.

"Y-yes... Thank you, Chrom."

 

* * *

 

When Chrom first laid eyes upon Robin, he felt genuine concern, just as he would for any other person that needed help.

However, he had been a bit surprised at the amnesiac's hair being so light, while his eyes and skin were of a much darker hue, as well as that he wore a seemingly Grimleal fashioned coat. His physical features were that of someone from the West, and not those of Southeastern Ylisse. His clothing proposed he was Plegian, and Chrom had to wonder how the stranger had come so far into Ylissean territory, when tensions between the aforementioned country and the country Robin woke up in were so… _not good._

Despite this tangle of thoughts, as anyone did when seeing anyone else for the first time, the prince subconsciously noted that… well, Robin was kinda cute. But this wasn't anything extraordinary at the time, as Chrom thought everyone was cute in their own ways. Even people like Frederick, Maribelle, and yes, _even_ Vaike.

It wasn't extraordinary either, that Chrom put his trust in Robin immediately. While he knew Frederick frowned upon his readiness to believe, he shook off his retainer's caution as usual (although it was nice to know his friend had his back). Luck must have been on Chrom's side that day, as the stranger then proved to be versed in swordsplay as _well_ as magic, with a side of strategic intelligence and an ability to think fast. The Ylissean militia could use someone like him.

This Robin character appeared to be sharp, and on the surface, a pretty decent guy.

And so, the stranger was hired as the new tactician, something he soon proved to excel at.

Robin was always looking for improvements and thinking of new strategies. One that had especially stood out to Chrom was the idea of pairing soldiers up—which quickly made the prince being paired up with Robin the new norm. Originally, Chrom was suspicious that he just wanted to babysit him, the _prince_ , the _leader_ , the " _most important of the Shepherds_ ," for the tactician had mentioned in their casual chats that he was worried about Chrom's willingness to trust.

But the suspicion was quickly thrown off the saddle when Chrom realized just _how_ in-sync they were together in battle. And he knew Robin had realized too, with how much he was offering to try out new pairing techniques.

Chrom always felt that a man's way of fighting could reveal volumes of his character, much better than any words could, and Robin was no acception.

Through their fair share of combat in both training and reality, Chrom came to deeply trust his strangely-origined friend.

He trusted him perhaps, just _perhaps_ , to have his back _even_ more than Frederick.

 

* * *

 

Chrom's mood brightened whenever he saw Robin. His face was one that was so familiar, and his optimistic yet grounding attitude was a constant that Chrom hadn't realized he needed in the chaos of war.

His thoughts would often drift to how impressive Robin's prowess in planning was, with how they hadn’t lost a _single_ Shepherd, and to just how lucky Chrom was to have someone so reliable. He had really become family.

 

* * *

 

Emmeryn's death had struck Chrom at his core.

The shock of her sacrifice, the rage he felt for Gangrel, and the sadness of losing his beloved sister, all _clawed_ at his heart, suffocating him until he couldn't help but cry out.

Robin was there each night, along with Lissa and Frederick.

Even after his remaining sister and the knight were stolen by sleep, Robin stayed awake with the prince during those nights without sleep. He'd talk to Chrom, comfort him, distract him. Whatever it was, his friend _always_ chose the perfect one to match his mood. Robin would wait until Chrom was finally at peace _just_ enough to close his eyes, then settle near him in the prince's tent. Even if it meant only an hour or two of rest.

 

* * *

 

When not plagued with grief from thinking of Emmeryn, Chrom noticed the most recent addition in the army, Tharja, followed Robin like his own shadow, _maybe_ even closer.

It worried the prince that she'd possibly overwhelm Robin, or make him lose his concentration with constantly being stalked. There _may_ have even been the _tiniest_ hint of jealousy. _Maybe_.

But his friend assured him that it was alright, and that he was learning to be comforted by her ominous presence. Chrom couldn't say he fully understood how anyone could be on good terms with their _stalker_ , but he trusted that Robin was telling the truth.

Regardless, Chrom kept an eye out _just_ to be sure.

 

* * *

 

The moon was directly overhead when Chrom arrived back in camp.

The woman accompanying him gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then departed with her wyvern. The prince watched her and the creature's silhouette slowly get smaller in the sky for a moment, before turning around to see Robin in his nightly attire.

He looked exhausted, as his eyes appeared to be red and glassy, and his cheeks were a bit colored. Must have been a long day for his tactician, despite the lack of a battle that day. Chrom subconsciously worried his friend was getting sick.

"Hello, Robin," the royal greeted, pushing the thoughts from his mind. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

The shorter man rubbed one of his eyes and said softly, "No, don’t worry." He met Chrom's gaze, his pupils focusing. "Who was that?"

Oh, the woman. "Someone from town a ways off. She was riding her wyvern and spotted our camp, so she landed to investigate, I suppose. We talked a bit and went to have a drink."

"Are you two…?" Robin asked, almost hesitantly.

Chrom felt his cheeks heat up along with the need to clear his name as soon as possible. "No, no—er— _no_. I think she _took_ it as a date, and I guess that’s _kind_ of what I _intended_ , but… no."

He let out a sigh, but quickly gave a tired grin. He was so dumb around the other man sometimes, but somehow it never really bothered Chrom. If he was stupid around say Lissa, he never heard the end of it, but with Robin, it was just natural.

"Why don't we talk for a bit? I doubt either of us is going to sleep for awhile, and I can explain."

Robin smiled a little as if unsure, then nodded.

 

* * *

 

"…so the Council wants me to marry someone for my coronation once the war has ended," Chrom said.

It was predicted the war against Gangrel wouldn't last beyond the end of the year. And it wasn't _necessarily_ Ylissean law that the next heir to the throne have a spouse, but it was _customary_ to marry as soon as possible ( _and preferably to someone who was able to provide an heir_ ). The Ylissean Council essentially wanted Chrom to kill two birds with one stone.

His problem, though, was that he didn't really  _like_ anyone in that way. Sure, he'd _dated_ before, and it wasn't like he was unfamiliar with the bases beyond first (in fact he had gone _very_ beyond first), it was just he never really felt love in that context. Maybe Chrom would get _infatuated_ or whatever, but that's all it was; infatuation. It always wore off after a month.

Robin had sat quietly the whole time as his leader spoke, and his brow was furrowed like it always did when he concentrated. It was kind of cute, the prince had to admit.

Finally, the tactician spoke. "Was Emmeryn ever rushed to marry?"

If it had been just about anyone else, Chrom knew they would've avoided the subject of the late Exalt altogether.

But the two trusted each other, and it didn't need to be said aloud that they could be straight with one another.

"She was put on the throne once our parents passed away," the prince replied. "Made the argument that her coronation had already happened before she came of age, and that if heirs were needed there was still me and Lissa. So no rush for her to get married. Though I doubt Emm would've ever engaged _anyone_ for that matter." Emmeryn cared for people equally, and Chrom knew if she ever chose a spouse that it would have been for the Halidom's sake, rather than her own.

"Yet the excuse of Lissa being left doesn't work for you?"

The leader laughed. "I don't think the Council wants to make a habit of relying on other royal blood." Lissa also didn't carry the Brand, and it wouldn't have surprised Chrom if the Council treated her unfairly, in fear that she wouldn't pass the divine marking onto any offspring.

Robin snorted, like he always did when he found something funny but stupid. It always made Chrom laugh. "So was wyvern girl a noble woman in disguise?"

The royal shook his head with a half smile. "No, nothing like that. But you're right that the Council prefers I pick someone of higher blood." He shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not one for formalities, but I'm sure _you_ know that."

His friend smirked; he was fully aware. Anyone that had _met_ Chrom knew that. "Anyway, why were you up?"

Robin somewhat dodged the question. "Couldn't sleep."

The prince wasn't oblivious to the fact that Robin wasn't that great at taking care of himself (he wasn't sure his friend even tried at _all_ ), and figured his strategist had been up working.

The truth, though, was that Robin had noticed Chrom was absent, and had stayed up waiting for his return. Y'know, _to make sure he wasn't in any danger, was all_.

"Well I'm still a little buzzed," the leader went on. "If you plan on staying up, maybe we can bust open some of that ale from those villagers we helped the other night."

Robin smiled. They were at a stretch in their march where they'd leave camp up for a couple days; no rush to wake up early.

The offer of alone time with Chrom was too good to pass up. Robin figured he could be selfish for once, and not concern himself with the rest of the army for one night.

 

* * *

 

"You're great, you know that?"

It had been about an hour, and both men were considerably drunk. It was so comfortable between friends, though. Chrom wished they could do this all the time.

Robin snorted again, making the prince's heart soar. It was always fucking _adorable_ when Robin did that.

"No, but seriously. You're so fuckin' smart and you work so hard. We haven't lost, like, even _one_ person. Don't undersell yourself, Robin."

Some color rose in the tactician's cheeks at the praise. It just encouraged Chrom to continue.

"If I had to pick someone to marry tomorrow, I'd have you pick for me. Hell, maybe I'd just pick _you_ so I could say 'fuck you' to the Council."

"Yeah?" Robin laughed. If he weren't drunk, the prince would have noticed the laugh was a little too light. At the moment however, all that floated around in his mind about the noise was that it was wonderful to hear. Chrom could listen to it all day.

"Hell yeah I'd marry my best friend."

"Okay, then what about an heir?" his friend countered playfully.

"Kids? Kids are great."

"An heir, Chrom, an _heir_!" Robin was cackling now. "Two people born as men can't have their own kid."

"Oh _yeah_." Chrom said it so dumbly, Robin couldn't help but find it precious.

"Just have someone else carry it. Tharja can make some weird dark hex so whoever agrees to do it can carry the kids and the kids will still have the precious Exalted blood. Easy gold."

"You think she could do that?" Robin asked, his tone a tad too hopeful. In the back of his mind, he knew Chrom was just being drunk and fucking around, but at the moment, the tactician wanted to cling to the idea of having a family with his leader. Even if it were just for one night.

"Why not? She knows a lot about that shit. Who knows, maybe she'd carry the kid if you asked her to," the prince went on. The next statement sounded as if there were something Chrom was hiding. "She's _crazy_ about you."

Envy? Longing? Robin couldn't tell.

"What," the tactician said, "you would trust Tharja with your child and the future of Ylisse?"

"…Good point."

Both men cracked up; the idea of someone as sinister as Tharja volunteering to carry anyone's child was ludicrous. Especially anyone _agreeing_ to it.

"So would you want a boy or girl?" Robin continued.

"I'd probably relate with a son more. I don't know _jack_ shit about girls," Chrom said. Just like that wyvern rider, the prince was always awkward around women when attempting romance or affection. It wasn't the cute kind, either. He couldn't really focus on the flirting aspect of it; he just treated the woman like he'd treat anyone else.

"Pretend you had a daughter," his friend insisted. "What would you name her?"

He shrugged. "I dunno, something with the letter L? Yeah, her name will be L." _Yeah, Princess_ L. Chrom knew how much of a moron he could be. It was surprising to him at times that the other man just put up with it or even laughed.

Robin pushed him lightly on the shoulder. "C'mon, there's gotta be something you can come up with."

"I dunno! Uh…Lauren? Lucille? Fuck if I know," he chuckled. "I'm too drunk for this shit."

"You're a big boy, Chrom," the other man teased. "If you can command an army, you can think of a girl's _name_."

"I did give you one!" he whined. He liked being childish with Robin. Not other people, though. Just Robin. It felt dumb with anyone else. "How about you give me one?"

"Starting with L, huh?" His friend thought a moment. "…Lucina, maybe?"

Chrom's eyes widened. "I'm gonna use that." When Robin rolled his, the prince insisted, "Seriously! That's ingenious! I told you you're fuckin' smart!" Lucina, what a beautiful name. Not too complex, not too regal, but very gorgeous.

" _Yeah, yeah_."

"Okay, but what would _you_ want?" The prince made it Robin's turn to answer. "Daughter, son? One, seven?"

"Small number. One or two. I feel a girl would be easier to deal with," he replied. "They're usually smarter than their male peers."

"You're creative, you've got to have thought up a name."

"Morgan."

"Morgan? That's _it?"_ Chrom asked incredulously. "No hesitation, just Morgan?"

"Yeah," the tactician responded. "I've thought a little about it. If it's a boy or girl, doesn't matter. No second thought needed."

The royal paused. Then he nodded. "Morgan… I like it. It's very… _you_."

The corners of his friend's mouth rose shyly. "Thanks, Chrom." That was precious.

The two then sat quietly for a moment before Robin let out a yawn.

Again, fuckin' _precious_.

"Tired?" the leader asked. Robin shrugged nonchalantly. "Sleep in here, then. I want you to get some rest for once." Even during the time he was grieving his sister, Chrom had noticed that the tactician was always more well-rested when he was sleeping in the royal's tent.

Robin hesitated, then accepted with a quick nod.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Robin woke up around dawn.

Chrom was asleep next to him, their fingers intertwined with one another. He took care not to wake the sleeping prince when taking his hand back. Then he sat up.

Thinking back to the night before made Robin's chest ache. The whole idea of marrying Chrom… was too _fantastic_. Too _incredible_. It would never happen, let alone get anywhere _close_.

And that killed him, the pain of the reality that he'd never have the life he wanted. And what other option was there? Robin had no past to go on. His only reason to exist at the moment was because Chrom gave him one. If he had never been found in that field… Well, those thoughts were reserved for nights when Robin's mind was loud enough to wake one from a coma.

Water was gathering in his eyes. The man quickly wiped the tears away (he _hated_ crying), and quietly slipped out of the prince's tent.

 

* * *

 

The time had come to end the war with Plegia.

An air of tension weighed on the shepherds, but Chrom knew his army was ready. They had been working up to this moment, to end the bloodshed, and to avenge Ylisse's late Exalt. Everyone had been honing their skills and busting their asses for this. The madness was to come to an end, once and for _all_.

That morning, he went over the battle plan one last time with his trusted tactician. With the faith the two shared between each other, Chrom knew there was no chance for failure. Their strength was unstoppable.

He placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, just before heading out. "I know you'll lead us to victory."

His companion lifted his chin to meet Chrom's eyes. Determination burned in his golden-brown gaze. "Not without you."

Chrom grinned.

 

* * *

 

Strikes of dark energy rained past Robin and Chrom.

The tactician had a magical shield raised to protect both the prince and himself, but with how they were being fired at, he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it up.

The two were back-to-back, and Robin could hear the sharp _clang!_ of metal against metal behind him. He couldn't let Chrom down, not when this battle was so important. Straining his hand, he poured more into keeping the leader safe.

In his peripherals, Robin saw Gangrel wielding a levin sword. The weapon crackled with hardly contained energy. The king had been nowhere to be seen up until this point, but there he was, right in plain sight.

He swapped his focus to the Plegian leader, about to warn Chrom, but his words were lost in his throat.

Gangrel was swinging at thin air, which wouldn't have been significant if his sword was made of solely metal. Having had experience with his own levin sword, Robin knew the impossible speed of the bolts that were made by the weapon.

There was no time to spare.

His heart hammered in anticipation, and his breath caught in his throat. Without another thought, the strategist mustered as much force as he could and body slammed his battle partner.

Chrom _thumped_ on the ground in shock, all air being forced from his chest.

 _What the hell just happened?_ Blood roared in his ears, and spots appeared at the edge of his vision.

But this was still an active battle, with people all around trying to kill him. Staying on the ground would be a death sentence.

Adrenaline coursed through his veins, and he struggled to move. Chrom managed to twist his body just in time to see Robin struck in the head.

 

* * *

 

Robin lay still now on a cot in the medical tent.

After the tactician had been knocked unconscious, Chrom had forced himself to his feet with murderous determination. Rage blazed through his body and scorched his blood. It was the most hatred the prince had ever felt in his _life_.

All fixated on Gangrel.

Chrom had barked a quick " _cover me_ " to the nearby Cordelia, before slashing his way through soldiers to get to the Plegian king.

Gangrel's death was all too quick for the crimes he'd committed.

His life was taken swiftly by Falchion in Chrom's wicked fury. He took a sick satisfaction in seeing the demon collapse, the king's blood pooling around him, deep and crimson. There was no doubt that the color would stain the ground.

The battle was over soon afterwards, as Plegian soldiers realized their leader had been slain. As the commotion died down, and as Chrom's body confronted the amount of energy it had just spent, he felt cold. _Empty_. Where did that hatred _come_ from?

The leader floated around in his thoughts for a few moments, an uncomfortable buzzing filling his ears as he did. Shouts of celebration from the Ylissean army were what brought him back to reality.

_Robin._

His heart screamed at being kicked into overdrive again, but that took no place in Chrom's mind. He whipped around, blue eyes landing immediately on the black and purple cloak, draping a deadly still body. He sprinted to Robin's collapsed figure, where Lissa was already kneeling. His remaining sister had foreseen Chrom's next actions from a mile away, as she stood up and ran to prepare the medical tents on the edge of the battlefield.

A pang of love and gratefulness struck his chest for his remaining sister.

Then, he hugged Robin's shoulder with one arm and swept up his legs with the other. Behind him, the royal dimly heard horse hooves and Frederick offer to carry his unconscious tactician, but Chrom ignored it. He didn't trust anyone else to hold Robin.

As he took his friend as quickly as possible to safety, in the back of his mind Robin felt like a ragdoll. His head was lolling over Chrom's bicep, and his legs dangled lifelessly, swinging in time with the prince's pace. He buried the comparison, and Chrom forced his legs move faster.

 

* * *

 

Fast forward to the present, the prince sat slumped on a stool to the right of Robin. He couldn't find the energy or reason to straighten up. His mind was absent from reality.

He idly examined the mark on his friend's hand, tracing its shape with his fingers. It was a Plegian design, undoubtedly representing the Grimleal. Whether it was a Brand from birth like Chrom's, or a tattoo from before Robin developed amnesia, the man couldn't tell.

Earlier, when Lissa had been working on Robin, Chrom couldn't help but hover in the tent and practically breathe down her neck. He didn't want to take his eyes off Robin, fearing his friend might die if he did. His sister hadn't asked him to leave, already knowing her brother would've refused.

He hadn't allowed Maribelle or Libra there, either. He only had enough trust in Lissa. Lissa guessed if he knew _anything_ about healing, Chrom probably would've even kicked _her_ out.

That had been hours ago, and it was dark throughout the camp now. A candle flickered on the bedside table, giving Robin's face a soft but warm glow. His unconscious friend almost looked peaceful like this. If only the circumstances were different. If only his life wasn't up in the air at the moment.

Lissa had left Chrom a generous dinner before she returned to her own tent and nodded off, but the food was half frozen now. His stomach was empty, as he hadn't eaten since morning, but Chrom wasn't hungry anyway. He didn't want much of anything right now.

Robin had been unconscious for… _What?_ 12 hours now? Numbly, the prince considered the concept of a coma. The possibility of the tactician being locked in a morning-less slumber, never to be conscious again. He pushed the horrifying thought away. Robin had to wake up. He just _had_ to.

He sat silently for awhile longer, before eventually giving into his body's exhaustion from the battle that day, combined with being awake far past a reasonable hour. His body had been overworking itself nearly the entire day. Chrom leaned over and laid his head down on the cot, next to Robin's limp hand. He brought his own hand to rest on his friend's, and sleep soon engulfed him.

 

* * *

 

Chrom blinked darkness away, noticing that nighttime was still as heavy as ever outside of the medical tent. Gathering his brain in preparation for consciousness, he realized something had woken him up. He sat up and looked at Robin's face, his mind going blank once more at his friend's gaze upon him. The prince's hand was still on the tactician's, but with how natural it felt, it didn't take any note in his mind.

"… _Robin_." The name came out like a sigh of relief from Chrom's lips.

"Hi," he said quietly, almost shyly.

Chrom stared at him a moment longer, before lifting himself and wrapping his arms around Robin in one smooth motion. His friend hesitated a second, then shakily lifted his own arms against Chrom's back. The prince reveled in the warmth that had returned to Robin's body. The warmth he had fallen asleep to nightly, many months ago. He really had missed it. An emotional tidal wave was rising within him now, making him squeeze his eyes shut. He was always shit at keeping his feelings hidden, but the leader didn't want to fully break down while his friend was recovering.

After what felt like a lifetime, he released the tactician, despite never wanting to break the embrace. Tears were threatening to escape his eyes, but Chrom couldn't bring himself to give a damn anymore. Crying wasn't something he made a _habit_ of, but Robin _had_ seen him do it before. His friend was looking at him now, nervousness painting his expression. He knew Robin was a perfect actor when he wanted to be, but this was true concern.

He figured the tactician wanted an explanation, but Chrom couldn't speak. What was there to say? 'I thought you were dead'? Or how about, 'You almost got killed'? He almost was lost in his thoughts until he remembered Robin was expecting him to say something, _anything_. Taking a deep breath, he tried to.

"I was scared," was all the prince could choke out.

Robin's face didn't change, nor did he say anything. Chrom forced himself to continue. "Gangrel hit you… He's dead now. We won." But the battle from ages ago meant nothing to the prince at the moment. The Mad King's rule coming to an end, the planning of Chrom's coronation beginning, having to move on from Emmeryn. It all meant nothing at the moment. The concepts were empty and nonexistent. Robin being awake was what meant _anything_ right now. Robin, his dearest friend. Robin, who was always there to comfort him. Robin, who risked his own life to secure the safety of Chrom's, time and time again. Robin, who knew nothing when he woke up in that field, but still put his faith in Chrom.

His friend was quiet now. Then he asked softly, "…No more war?"

It made Chrom's throat swell, to the point where it felt like he was suffocating. " _No more war_."

The tactician lowered his head. Chrom followed his gaze to their two hands stacked upon each other. Robin's hand clenched into a nervous fist beneath the prince's, before he pulled it away and set it in his lap along with his other hand. His head was tilted down, and his body was shaking violently now. His jaw was set in a funny position, obviously struggling with something that only Robin could perceive. What it was, Chrom had no idea, and the thought of his friend having to deal with these terrors alone haunted him. In an attempt to comfort him, he reached for the man's shoulder.

"I realized something."

Chrom was surprised at his own voice breaking the silence, but found more words coming to his head, begging to be brought into existence. He realized how much he wanted to say to Robin. How much he _needed_ to say to Robin.

Robin's head tilted back up to look at Chrom again, his body still shivering. "I realized something," he continued. "When you got hurt. I—I couldn't control myself. I was so fucking _angry_." Chrom felt his own body beginning to shudder. _Keep it together._

"I blindly charged for Gangrel, putting my life in danger _right_ after you fucking saved it. I—I wanted him _dead_ , I…" He let out a shaky breath. "I shut down." Tears were leaving his eyes now. _Gods damn it_.

Robin sat anxiously, unsure of what to do. His own body was still again, but Chrom's was an earthquake. Cautiously, he reached out for the prince's hand. Upon contact, Chrom's body ceased all movement. "It's okay," Robin said softly. His voice sounded like that of a small child. It made him cringe inwardly, but now wasn't the time for embarrassment.

"It's not, though." The prince's voice was deep and flat. "I could've died. I _should've_ fucking died. What if you woke up and…" Chrom trailed off. Robin didn't need him to. _And if I was all alone again,_ the tactician thought.

"But you didn't, though," Robin said, grasping Chrom's hand tighter. "We _both_ got out in one piece. The 'if's don't matter now." He looked at the prince's face. Bags sagged beneath his eyes, and with how haunted he looked, he appeared as if he had stared Grima in the face.

Chrom's eyes softened, though, upon seeing Robin's. The tactician froze with his lips slightly parted. His heart was backflipping at how… _genuine_ the leader looked.

Robin was confident in his skill of strategy, but Chrom knew his friend was always second guessing himself, deep down. He was never one to let those things surface, never one to make anyone worry. Chrom could tell now that he had to be the initiator, or else nothing would ever happen. That was alright with him, though. It made Chrom that much more excited.

"Sorry about this," he whispered. He watched Robin, not doubting the color in the tactician's face was reflected in his own.

Then without wasting another second, Chrom leaned in and sealed his lips against Robin's.

He checked to see if the other man was freaking out before the prince let himself get lost in the feeling that tingled through him. Robin's lips were chapped and tasted strongly of Lissa's herbal concoctions. He made sure to memorize it, along with the way their faces pressed together, his hand linked with Robin's. Prince and tactician held themselves in the kiss for a few seconds, before releasing and Chrom giving Robin space again.

All shades of red bloomed across Robin's face. Chrom couldn't help but find it adorable, and allowed himself a tiny sigh. The leader's heart pounded in his chest, and he guaranteed Robin would feel it through their clasped hands. The other man seemed dazed, so Chrom spoke.

"Robin… I trust you with my _life_. When you were unconscious… I couldn't _bear_ the idea of being without you." He let out a breath. Emotions were whirling throughout his whole body, and he prayed that he didn't fuck this up. "I… I haven't felt like this with anyone else."

Chrom had dated girls as a teenager, but never felt anything that told him he loved them. And it wasn't necessarily that the girls were snotty or anything, just wanting to marry someone of the royal family. Some of the girls were actually great people. But it never meant anywhere near what Robin meant to him now.

"I'll admit that another man is foreign… but it never mattered to me. It still doesn't."

His eyes focused on Robin's bronze ones, causing the tactician to focus his as well. _Please understand_.

"You're the wind at my back, and the sword at my side," Chrom continued. "And I can live with it, no matter how hard it might be, if—if you don't feel the same. As long as you're my friend, I'll be happy."

Robin blinked, the harshest red of his skin beginning to fade, leaving a soft pink in his cheeks. All he said was, "You're a _prince_ , Chrom. I'm some _rando_ you found in a field."

"And?" As if _that_ ever took any space in Chrom's head.

"And it's not professional. I'm your tactician, not a _suitor_. You have an army to lead—a _country_. Your loyalty can't be to any one person, let alone _me_ ," Robin sighed. Was Chrom even _hearing_ what he was suggesting? Two men getting _married_ , in front of the whole _country_? It was _mad_. "Besides… I can't give you an heir."

"I don't give a shit," Chrom responded, stubbornly. "Remember that night we were drunk? How we said we'd find another way?"

"But that's just it," Robin retorted. "We were drunk. Not thinking clearly. You think the Council would let you lead alongside another _man?_ And have a child without your spouse's _blood?"_

The prince scoffed. "Why does it matter? What's the Council gonna _do_ , get another damn Exalt?"

Robin couldn't argue with that, but it still didn't sit right with him. His voice died down. "…I dunno, Chrom. I'm Plegian, too. Just… I don't know."

"C'mon, Robin," the leader urged softly. "Can't we just _try?_ We can cross those bridges when we get to them. We'll figure it out, okay?"

"…You promise?"

"I promise."

 

* * *

 

The coronation was treated as a national holiday.

Ylisstol was in full festival mode, with the marketplace booming with food and party favors. Children's laughter echoed through the streets, and a feast was held to commemorate the end of the war. Congratulatory words followed Chrom the whole day, and the sun didn't set without a proper welcome to Ylisse's new Exalt.

 

* * *

 

Tharja agreed to create a spell to give Chrom a child of his blood and to carry it herself (and perhaps somehow mixing Robin's genes as well).

The tactician and dark mage had become close friends over the past year, calming the woman's more… _obsessive_ tendencies. It took convincing, but in the end she couldn't deny helping to get an heir for Ylisse. She couldn't deny Robin happiness.

The announcement of Tharja expecting a child for Chrom and Robin was made at the royal wedding.

The Exalt had been right about the Council being unable to refuse him. It was presented to the public as a new era; one of peace, of freedom, of forgiveness. One in which two men could be joined together in marriage, despite one being Ylissean and the other Plegian.

 

* * *

 

Soft morning light streamed through the curtains of the the royal chamber. Outside, the early sky was tinted a calming mix of cerulean and lavender, and the moon was translucent, yet still visible.

Chrom lay asleep in bed with his arm under Robin's head and his hand tightly securing the other man's shoulder. His lover was huddled against his body, with one hand resting on the Exalt's chest. A few feet from the bed was baby Lucina's crib, where the little princess lay peacefully as well.

Knocking on the door made Chrom lift his head, sleep still hanging over his mind like fog. "Chrom?" a voice asked from the other side of the door. It belonged to his sister.

"Yeah?" he called back. Robin yawned next to him, and he gave the tactician a kiss on the forehead.

"General Raimi's here from Ferox. She wants to see you as soon as possible."

Chrom watched his husband dazedly blink, and couldn't help but grin at the man. "I'll be out in a minute," he answered, and with a scowl from Robin, peeled the covers off his and his husband's body.

 

* * *

 

The two men came to meet the Feroxi general, with Robin holding Lucina in one arm. Her face was content as he gently rocked her. The baby's eyes were lidded, their color the same as her royal father.

"General Raimi! Long time no see," Chrom greeted. Lissa was sharing tea with the woman. They sat across from each other, each in velvet chairs.

The Feroxi set down her cup and stood up, taking a bow. "Exalt Chrom," she addressed him respectfully (he'd have to get used to that). "I apologize for coming so early and disrupting time with your family, but I'm here on behalf of Khan Regnant Flavia."

He gave a small smile and shook his head. "Never mind, it's a small hardship to bear. Is all good in Regna Ferox?"

Her expression became stoic and her lips dropped. "I fear not, milord. Invaders attack from our neighbor, Valm. The Khan seeks counsel with you at once, if it pleases you."

Chrom's eyebrows raised. "If Ferox is having invasion problems, then it must be serious."

Raimi nodded. "Unfortunately so, milord. Khan Flavia hopes to meet you in Regna Ferox."

"Ill business, no doubt. Tell her I'll be there at once. Thank you," Chrom said, dismissing the Feroxi general. The Exalt turned to his husband, who lightly swung their daughter in his arms. "It seems I'll have to take my leave. You know if not better than I do that we're in Ferox's debt."

Robin smiled, warming Chrom's heart. "Of course. We can discuss strategy as we travel."

The Ylissean ruler's eyes widened as he looked at their child's face. "W-what?" he stammered incredulously. The baby was half-awake and cuddled up against Robin's body, lazily watching Chrom. "Lucina's only just been born! She needs one father here, if not _both!"_

His husband lifted an eyebrow. "I know Ylisse has a tradition of wet-nursing. You and Lissa turned out just fine," he said, glancing down at their daughter. "She'll be alright, Chrom. We'll be back before she'll give it a second thought."

The leader stepped forward and gently took Lucina from Robin's arms. He stared at the Brand of the Exalt in her left eye as he spoke. "You know I want you to be with me, but…"

"Gods, Chrom, let Robin come," Lissa broke in. "You know he's gonna whether you like it or not."

He sighed at his sister. She was _supposed_ to be on _his_ side. But he knew she only spoke the truth. "Fine," Chrom finally said. "I doubt I could go without you, regardless, Robin. But know we must take care, especially now, for our daughter's sake." He lifted Lucina and gave her a kiss on the forehead, causing her to giggle.

His husband smiled. "You have my word."

 

* * *

 

Robin sat next to where the fire for dinner had been made hours ago. The mass of light was gone, but embers still glowed among the wood. It didn't matter though, as the moon was full and only allowing the forest any darkness.

The tactician had been woken by a nightmare. In it, he and his partner were facing the sorcerer that had been on the mission to assassinate Emmeryn. They were cut off from the rest of the Shepherds, and were left to face the evil man alone. After striking him down, Robin impaled Chrom with a lightning bolt…

With a new war on the horizon, Robin had requested Chrom that they keep their relationship at bay for the sake of appearances. His lover agreed, and the tactician wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He hardly had slept whole nights anymore, sometimes skipping rest altogether, just as he had before being with Chrom. Restless nights always made the resolve hard, and he longed to cuddle at his husband's side again.

Earlier in the day, the Ylissean troop met with Validar, the new king of Plegia to request aid in battling Valm. It had shook his core at the uncanny resemblance to the long dead man that had plagued his dreams. Especially with that… _clone_ of Robin he had at his side. The tactician could tell it freaked the hell out of Chrom, too. He wondered if his lover was asleep now, or perhaps thinking of the day's events just as Robin was…

" _Robin_ …"

A voice suspiciously reminiscent of his own was whispering. It sounded as if it were about to ask him to play a game of hide and seek, the way the pitch was high in the first syllable, and how it dropped in a sing-songy way at the second. He whipped his head around, scanning the edges of camp for something, _anything_ , unusual.

_"Robin…!"_

Suddenly, pain gripped at his brain.

 _"Hrngh!"_ Robin gasped and bent over, struggling for air. A headache was splitting his skull in half, and everything faded to black. Yet he dimly knew he was still conscious. "What the _hell…?"_

Red eyes opened in the oblivion, causing Robin's vision to reel. "Don't you remember?" a new voice sounded. It was… familiar. "Son?" _What the…?_ "Don't you remember your dear old Dad?"

"V-Validar?" he asked, weakly. "What in Gods' names…"

"Let your past consume you, Son…" the voice went on. "Come home Robin, where you belong… _Let Him in_ …"

His body felt as if it were spinning violently now. "What the fuck?" Robin shrieked. "Get out of my— _ugh_ —head!"

"Let Grima in, child… Remember, Robin."

Somewhere far, far away, he felt his own hands clutching at his head. "N-no… _NO!"_ he screeched in agony. Images were clawing their way from the back of his mind, scrambling to reach the man's consciousness.

" _Robin!"_ Chrom's voice broke through.

Validar sighed in annoyance. "Not Naga's hellspawn… Very well, I'll be taking my leave. Remember, it's only a matter of time, Son. Your fate has been _sealed_."

And with that, the darkness faded and Robin was launched back into reality. Black spots danced at the edge of his field of vision as the pain in his mind gave away to a distant ebb.

"Robin!" Chrom called again. Robin forced himself to his feet and turned to see his lover, nearly collapsing into his arms at the effort of the motion.

"Are you okay? What in Gods' names happened?"

"I—I…" the tactician stammered, the throbbing in his temples distracting him.

Then he noticed. Over Chrom's shoulder, at the edges of the clearing, purple smoke was accumulating, revealing red, beady eyes. "Risen." Perfect fucking timing.

"Huh…?" the Exalt looked beyond Robin, taking in the same sight. "We'll talk later," he said quickly, then raised his chin.

"Shepherds! We're under attack!"

 

* * *

 

Robin sat on the edge of his cot with his coat draped over his sagging shoulders.

He stared at the mark on his hand, thoughts racing with what he had experienced preluding the battle. The violet design took on a new, terrifying meaning. It had always been obvious he was Plegian, but this changed everything…

He looked up at the sound of footsteps, his expression softening upon seeing it was only Chrom. His leader offered him a canteen, and Robin accepted it graciously. He took a sip as Chrom sat down on the cot beside him.

"Lucina's asleep, now," the Exalt said quietly, raising an arm to pull Robin closer.

He hesitated, remembering the agreement to stay professional. But the tactician scooted in, resting his head on Chrom's chest. He let the slow, continuous thump of his husband's heartbeat calm him. He needed this right now.

"How are you feeling?"

Robin was quiet for a moment before shrugging.

"Our daughter, from a devastating future," he mumbled. "It's a lot to take in."

"Yeah, no kidding…" the Exalt trailed off.

"Hey, before the attack. What happened?"

"Hm?" the other man said absentmindedly. "…Oh, yeah… I nearly fainted… I had a vision and… And Validar appeared. He kept calling me _'Son.'"_

His partner was silent a moment, and he glanced at Chrom to see the royal gazing at his hand. _Yeah, me too._

Finally, he spoke. "What do you think?"

Robin shook his head. "Honestly? No fuckin' clue. But… you can't deny that it does make sense. I mean… there was something there, Chrom. I could _feel_ it. And with that freaky ass copy of me he had with him today? Who knows." He exhaled. "I'm not sure I _want_ to know the truth about my past anymore."

"Hmm…" the Exalt hummed idly. He took his partner's hand. "Well, no matter what the truth… you're your _own_ man first, and a man's _son_ second. Remember that for me, Robin."

"…Thank you, Chrom."

 

* * *

 

Chrom scoffed. "Of _course_ the place is crawling with Risen."

The Shepherds had traveled to the Ruins of Time, an old, mystical-looking site where the place was half-flooded. They had heard that a treasure lay there, containing Naga's power. Robin had suggested they check it out, in case it could aid them in defeating the calamity of the future Lucina had described.

"We'll be fine," Robin reassured the leader. "Let's get ready to kick some ass."

The battle was smooth sailing and going in accordance to plan. The only real concern was the strength of the zombies, but the things were brainless other than that.

Robin and Chrom were cutting the Risen down, when Sumia and her pegasus hovered overhead, catching their attention.

"C-Captain! I've spotted a girl to the East in the middle of the Risen. S-She's battling for her life!"

"Keep the Risen off of her!" Chrom called back. "Robin and I will make our way over."

"Y-yes, Captain!"

With a nod to each other, the duo fought with new energy to save the girl Sumia mentioned. They cast the undead army aside with powerful blows as they crossed through the ruins, keeping an eye out for the girl as they did.

As the two approached the pegasus knight, Chrom waved to dismiss her, and Sumia took off back to the main group. Robin then tugged on his cape. "Chrom, look!"

The girl had dark hair, the same shade as Tharja's, and was wearing a cloak identical to Robin's. His call made her turn around, her eyes widening to the size of saucers.

_"Dad?"_

She ran forward and captured the tactician in a spine splitting hug.

"H-hold on!" Robin gasped. "Can't—breathe!"

With a giggle, she let go. "Oh, _Dad!_ I was so _scared_ , I woke up all alone and these _creatures_ were all around me! So I said, ' _Think_ Morgan! What would _Dad_ do?' I started doing the magic you taught me and it worked like a charm! And now you're _here!"_ the girl babbled.

Suddenly dropping the subject, she turned to Chrom and began her rant again. "Who's this? I'm sorry if we've met, sir, but I can't remember a thing! …Except my father of course. My name's Morgan—"

Her body suddenly doubled over and the girl groaned. " _Ugh_ , my _head!"_ Gods, did this girl ever _breathe?_

Chrom cut in, probably saving her lungs by doing so. "Look—Morgan, take it easy. We can save introductions for later. Right now we've got a battle to fight."

 

* * *

 

"So… I'm from the _future?_ And you all… are my _family?"_

After the battle, Robin, Chrom, and Lucina gathered in the Exalt's tent to speak to Morgan.

They quickly learned she woke up in the ruins with amnesia, just as Robin had years ago. The only thing she could recall was Robin, but not her other father nor her sister. Lucina said she hadn't recognized Morgan either, but there was no other explanation besides that she had travelled back in time from _some_ future.

"Yeah," Robin answered.

Lucina sat on the ground with her legs crossed in front of Morgan, who sat on the edge of Chrom's cot, her fathers flanking both of her sides.

The tactician looked at the mark on his daughter's hand that mirrored his own perfectly. _Is she bound to the Grimleal as well? …Does Lucina have it?_

Tears began pricking at Morgan's eyes. "I'm sorry," she apologized, dropping her head into her hands. "It's not that I don't appreciate this—really, I do. Just… I don't remember _anything_."

"Hey, that's okay," Chrom said, ruffling her hair. "I found your dad here the same way." He stuck his thumb at Robin, making him blush. He swatted his hand away.

She looked up at the Exalt. "In the ruins?" the girl whimpered hopefully.

He shook his head. "Not _quite,"_ he replied. "He was passed out in a field in Southeast Ylisse. But he didn't remember a thing, like you. Except his name and mine."

His daughter stayed quiet. Chrom saw her brow furrow as she stared into her lap again, the same way Robin's did when he was thinking. He glanced at his husband, seeing if he had noticed as well. Robin was looking down, though, trying to piece together where their younger daughter had come from, if Chrom had to take a guess. He decided to speak again.

"It's okay," the leader said. "You're here with _us_ now. We'll all look after each other, right?"

Morgan glanced up again with a half smile. Chrom examined the Brand in her right iris, the opposite side of Lucina's.

"Yeah. Thanks guys."

 

* * *

 

The Ylissean army continued on into the Valmese continent, winning their battles as they traveled.

They were even lucky enough to recruit one of the heads of the contient's Resistance, a woman known as Say'Ri. She helped in both the quest against Walhart _and_ the Shepherd's quest, leading the Ylisseans to meet Tiki, the Voice of Naga (or so she was called). The woman was a three thousand year old dragon, and apparently the daughter of Naga _Herself._

The encounter had slightly shaken Robin, as the Divine Dragon had made an offhanded comment about him sharing her power.

And in the back of his mind, with the dreams he had been having of killing Chrom, he worried about what Lucina mentioned when she first identified herself; that Chrom had been murdered by a close friend in her future…

But he had to push that aside for the army's sake, as well as his own.

 

* * *

 

After Walhart the Conqueror became Walhart the _Conquered,_ the Shepherds headed back to Ylisstol, where Robin and Chrom were relieved to find the capital unharmed, and baby Lucina safe and sound.

Now, the tactician laid in bed, long after he told Chrom he was going to sleep.

He was loathe to admit it, but Robin had been avoiding sleep with the increase in frequency of his night terrors. He figured home would do him good, but without his lover beside him, he wasn't sure he could escape his nightly hellscape.

And where _was_ the man in question? Studying hard on the Awakening ritual, Robin was sure. He had offered to study for Chrom, as it was a specialty for him, but his husband insisted that he needed the knowledge firsthand, and that Robin needed to take time to rest.

The next morning they were set for Plegia, to meet Validar and acquire the gemstone, Sable…

He couldn't say he was looking forward to it.

Deciding he wasn't to fall asleep anytime soon, Robin got up and set out to find Chrom. He wrapped his signature cloak around him and headed towards the castle's library.

 

* * *

 

Chrom sat on a velvet couch near the library's fireplace, with ancient books open to random pages scattered on the table in front of him. The flame's light danced against the bindings of books, all neatly stacked on shelves upon shelves.

He heard a small knock on the wooden doorframe, and turned to see his husband leaning against it.

"I thought you went to bed."

Robin shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

That always worried Chrom, but he always knew there was little to be done when he couldn't lay with Robin.

His tactician hovered a moment before stepping forward and joining Chrom on the couch. Robin leaned against his body and pulled up his legs. "Anything interesting?"

He glanced at his partner, as they both knew fully well that Chrom was never much of a reader. "Well, the books all tell you _something_ , I guess." He closed the book that was currently on his lap, then cast it aside with the rest.

Chrom put an arm around Robin's shoulders, pulling him in closer. The royal really missed this close contact, something he had agreed to avoid while they had been traveling. He rested his head on the other man's and soaked in the familiar warmth of Robin.

"There's… something you should know," he said quietly.

"I figured."

Chrom nodded slightly. "With the Awakening… there's a chance I could die."

When his friend didn't respond, he went on.

"When performed, whoever does it has to brave Naga's fire. If the body and the soul survive the agony, you get blessed with the Divine Dragon's power. If not…" he trailed off.

He felt Robin's head shift, so he lifted his own to give him room. His lover looked up at him.

"You're strong," he said. His face was straight and unreadable. Masking all those worries that were undoubtedly whirling around his head. "You'll be alright."

Chrom's lips raised in a small smile. "I know. Thank you."

They continued to watch the fire and listen to it crackle, drifting off as they did. The Exalt cozied himself up against Robin, feeling more peaceful than he had in a long while. He mused that the last time he felt like this must have been before marching to Valm. He discarded the thought, choosing instead to revel in Robin's body heat and allowing himself to fall asleep.

Behind them, Lucina stood in the hallway outside of the door, tears silently rolling down her cheeks.

 

* * *

 

The Shepherds sprinted behind Chrom, slashing through soldiers as they fled the Plegian castle.

Upon spotting the main door, their leader shouted, "Almost there!"

Subconsciously, Chrom could feel a dark presence, but he figured it was a spell cast by the enemy dark mages in order to keep his army from escaping. He skidded to a halt, however, at a plume of violet smoke blooming from the floor in front of him.

A bright light flashed, and Chrom felt himself being shot backwards. Robin caught him before he could slam onto the floor, and he let out a groan.

"What the hell…?"

He noticed on the edge of his vision his daughters kneeling next to him, Lucina's twin Falchion raised defensively and Morgan's hand ready with magic crackling between her fingers.

Validar appeared in front of the Ylisseans, the purple gas he had summoned beginning to dissipate.

"Run all you like," the sorcerer sneered, "Don't you know your futures are set in _stone?"_

"You cowardly _dastard!"_ Chrom cursed weakly. He stirred in attempt to stand up, but he couldn't manage it. "Give me Sable before I _personally_ strike you down!"

Validar cackled. "Tsk tsk, little Exalt, I doubt your late _sister_ would've approved." He waved a finger and took a step forward. "Why don't you make up for such rude words and kindly give me the Fire Emblem? If not, I can take it _not_ so kindly."

Chrom scoffed incredulously, "Yeah, like I'd— _agh!"_

Black threatened to consume his sight at the pain rupturing in his head. He squinted up at Robin's face, seeing a dark aura had enveloped his partner. His irises were a deep red and his pupils were lifeless, with lines of the same crimson hue streaking down his cheeks. Each one had two eyes stacked upon each other, exactly akin to the mark on Robin's hand…

 _"Robin…"_ he managed weakly.

Chrom turned his head. Lucina was crouching with her sword, twenty feet from where she had been kneeling moments before. Morgan was clutching her own head with labored breathing. _Some kind of family reunion this is._

Dimly, he felt the Sacred Shield being lifted from his person. Robin tossed it to Validar, and the sinister changes to the tactician's appearance faded, with him finally crumpling over Chrom.

"He truly _is_ a loyal son, isn't he?" the sorcerer mocked. He fit Sable into the last slot of the Fire Emblem, and the stone illuminated with a harsh color, as if in protest.

"Well, at least _I_ think he is. He's been a wonderful puppet. You got lucky, little Exalt, falling for _this_ one. However, I fear, I must cut our parley short. There's a Fell Dragon that needs reviving!"

And with that said and a flash of black light, Validar vanished.

"F-fuck…" Chrom breathed, his pain fading. He forced himself to sit up, and put a hand on his lover's shoulder.

"Robin… are you alright?"

The man was slow to answer, his body quaking in place. "…I-I don't know what came over me, Chrom… I've damned us all."

The Exalt urged himself to his feet, anxious at still being in the Plegian domain. They needed to leave.

"I know you didn't mean it, but we have to get out of here." He offered Robin his palm. "Come on."

His tactician hesitated, then accepted with a trembling hand.

 

* * *

 

Robin sat with his legs crossed on his bed, staring in the small handheld mirror he always took with him when he traveled. Dark bags hung on his cheeks, and bloodshot veins were creeping in the corners of his eyes.

The Ylisseans had retreated to a fort along the Plegian border, and plans were being made to retaliate to take back the Fire Emblem.

Plans without the _tactician_. _Wonder why_. Chrom had said Robin needed his rest, but he wasn't an idiot. It was because he had _literally_ just given away the key to saving the world.

With his right hand, he prodded at his face and stretched his skin. The left was at his side, grasping a knife. His thumb sat near the base of the steel, and he ran it over the cold, smooth surface. _Real_ feeling. He had no emotions as of late, and the prospect of _something_ sent a shiver down his spine.

He lowered his right hand onto his lap, glaring at the cursed design that adorned it. Carefully, he raised the knife and set the blade against the back of his hand. Freedom.

"How are y—" Chrom began, stepping in the doorway, before darting forward and snatching the knife from his shaking hand.

The tactician made no move to stop him. He only watched the other man's reaction, almost with boredom. Why didn't he _feel_ anything? _Why am I so hollow?_

"What the hell are you _doing?!"_

Robin met Chrom's eyes, blinking. Somewhere, guilt flickered within him, then died out again. _Disappointing._

"…Getting rid of it."

The Exalt stared at him a few moments, then sighed and placed the blade on the dresser across the room.

"Hate to break it to you," Chrom said, returning and sitting on the bed next to his partner. "But that's not how it works."

"…I can't go with you tomorrow."

He took Robin's marked hand. "Why not?"

His hands clenched and he glared at Chrom with burning ferocity. "Why the fuck do you _think?"_ he snapped. Gods, he didn't want to be a dick to his friend, but it just felt so good to _burn_ up. To _destroy_ himself.

"I can't be trusted! I just fucked us all a few _hours_ ago! I'm surprised Naga hasn't struck me down for my dumbass actions!" _Just fucking_ hate _me for once in your life! Hate me and let me_ die _already! I don't_ deserve _your love!_

"Stop it, Robin," Chrom said flatly, unfazed. "Those actions weren't your own. They were Validar's."

They may as well _have_ been. "What does it _matter?!_ We still have _no_ Fire Emblem." His anger began to dissipate, leaving his chest hollow. He wanted to hold onto that feeling. He didn't want to be empty again.

"I can't control it, Chrom. I can't control _him_." Why even try anymore?

"You're your _own_ man, remember?" the Exalt squeezed his hand. "You can fight this. You're insane if you think I'm leaving you behind."

"…You have too much faith in me." _I'll probably just end up killing you anyways._

Chrom softly kissed his forehead. It made Robin so _depressed._

"Just try to ground yourself. Picture me, and Lucina and Morgan. Picture the child we have waiting for us back home. Your love and your ties to us will save you. I'm sure of it," he said kindly. "You do that, and Validar won't know what hit him."

Robin's eyes were red and puffy now, and he buried his face into Chrom's chest. Why did this man have to care about him so much? How could he _ever_ want to hurt him?

Sobs began wracking Robin's body, and his partner snaked his arms around him. Chrom rested his chin on the tactician's head, making him cry harder. Chrom gently grazed his hand over his husband's back, up and down, up and down.

Without thinking about it, he began to hum an Ylissean lullaby. Emmeryn used to sing it to him when he was a small child, horrified from the sudden death of their parents. The thing must've been decades old.

It didn't matter to Robin, though. He just let the rumble of Chrom's vocal chords calm him down. Dreading when he'd have to leave his lover's arms.

 

* * *

 

After dinner, Robin stopped in the hallway to his room upon seeing his older daughter leaning against the wall. Lucina's body language was defensive, as her arms were crossed, and her chin was against her neck, until she heard her father approaching. _Huh, so she_ does _have it on her hand, too._

She lifted her head and said, "Dad… Can I speak to you outside a moment?"

Robin agreed, worry coursing through his veins at his child's tone. He followed her out, feeling he already knew where this was going…

Dusk had made its claim on the sky, casting purple, pink, and orange streaks across the atmosphere. The air was warm and was the stage for a light breeze's dancing. It really was a beautiful evening. Lucina broke the silence.

"We can't let the time I come from happen," she said, turning to face Robin. He gave a grim nod, and she went on. "I was raised without either you or Dad. The skills and values of Dad that I learned were not from him _directly_ , but from those who were around him when he was still alive."

Lucina paused, letting out a sigh. "Everyone said he was a great man. A man I was never able to properly meet. He fought with all of his might until his last breath. I _can't_ let him die this time."

"It will be different this time around, Lucina. You know that."

She hesitated. Then she said, "Yes. In the future, those who remained hadn't personally seen Dad's death. Every possibility was examined before a definite conclusion was drawn. The conclusion that only someone who he trusted could have murdered him."

In a swift motion, his daughter unsheathed Falchion and pointed the tip inches from Robin.

"I had my doubts, but after today's events, there was no denying it."

His heart stopped. Both father and daughter stood icily still, waiting for the other to make a move.

"…Do what you must," Robin breathed. He had seen this coming. Chrom hadn't fully convinced him that he could be trusted, and this was the only way that the future could be secured. If his death meant his family's safety… who was he to deny them that? Not him. _Never_ him.

Tears streamed down her cheeks. "…I'm _sorry_ , Dad… I-I love you."

"I love you too, Lucina. Take care of Chrom and Morgan for me."

Lucina raised her sword, and Robin closed his eyes.

This was a noble end.

Nobody else had to die because of him.

He felt his heart slow, as if a weight was being lifted off his shoulders. Peace, at long last. No more nights alone. No more nights killing Chrom. No more.

This was the end.

_I'll say "hi" to Emm for you, Chrom…_

_Clang!_

He eyelids flew open to a navy blue wall, blocking his view. Robin realized it was Chrom, and Morgan was bounding towards them as well.

The Exalt held Falchion against Falchion, baring his teeth defensively. "That's _enough!"_  Chrom grunted, then slashed.

The clone sword was flung to the side, and the leader kept his body as a wall between his husband and his daughter.

"D-Dad, I…" Lucina spluttered, stepping back. "I-I can explain!"

"There's no need," Chrom responded flatly, taking a pace forward to keep the same distance between them. "I know your _heart_ is in the right place, but there's another way."

"He—he'll kill you if he lives!" she insisted, attempting to get around him. If she could just reach her _sword_ …

"…She has a point, Chrom," Robin said, his voice quiet.

The other man turned to stare unbelievably at his partner, and the tactician felt Morgan now tugging on his coat sleeve.

"Don't _say_ that, Dad!" she begged. "You taught me _yourself_ that we aren't destiny's pawns. You said we have control over our futures, what happened to _that?"_

He opened his mouth to respond, but stopped upon seeing the Brand in her eye. _I'm not just Grima's blood_ , it said. _I'm Naga's, too._

"Morgan's right. The ties that bind us are stronger than any _fate_ ," the Exat agreed. "Robin, I refuse to see this through without you."

"You haven't _seen_ it, y-you don't—" Lucina insisted, but shut up when her father put his palm on her shoulder.

"You didn't have your family in the future, Lucina." He took Robin's shoulder as well, linking the four of them together. His family. "Our bonds are stronger than ever now that we have been united. We _will_ be okay."

The woman glanced at her sister, then to her fathers. She looked helpless, but eventually just gave a curt not.

"…Very well," she conceded. "…I trust you will prove me wrong."

Hesitantly, she hugged Chrom, and the rest of her family wrapped their arms around her as well.

"…We'll win this," Lucina whispered, "We _have_ to."

 

* * *

 

Robin's eyes cracked open, rejecting the morning light they captured. The usual nightmare of Chrom's death last night was the clearest it'd ever been.

The man in question was missing from his side of the bed, probably getting breakfast and preparing for what was to come.

Robin hadn't _intended_ on sleeping with Chrom out of fear, but the Exalt insisted on holding him the entire night.

He sighed inwardly as he should have been awake earlier, along with Chrom, but he figured his husband had wanted him to rest. He sat up in bed, right as the leader entered the room with a bowl of porridge in hand. Chrom gave the food to Robin, but he cast it aside onto the bedside table.

"…What's up?"

He glanced up at his partner. "I… I need a favor, Chrom."

The man sat down on the edge of the mattress. "If you think I'm leaving you behind, you've got another thought coming."

"…No, it's not that," Robin sighed. "Not that I didn't consider it, though."

"I'm all ears then."

He tucked in his chin. "If I didn't go, I'd regret it more than anything in my life. If I couldn't protect you…" Robin trailed off. His eyes followed the shapes in Chrom's face, memorizing every detail… every wrinkle, the way his eyes shined, the gentle curve of his lips.

"I know that if I'm ever to move on with my life, after this is all over, that I _need_ to face Validar. And I know I can't do that alone."

His partner grinned. "That's the man I fell in love with."

Robin gave the smallest smile, but it quickly faded. "B-but Chrom… I need you to promise me…" He exhaled. "I need you to promise me, that if… if _he_ takes over me…"

Chrom's face dropped and he froze. He blinked a few times in attempt to clear his mind. _I might have to kill Robin_.

"…I understand. Begrudgingly, but… I promise." The tactician nodded slightly before Chrom continued.

"…Then you need to promise me… that you'll do everything in your will… to fight it. That you _won't_ give up."

"…You have my word."

 

* * *

 

"Validar!" Chrom growled, raising Falchion. "Your reign of terror ends _here!"_

The sorcerer's back was twenty feet ahead of the Exalt, arranging a series of artifacts on a large stone tablet that rose from the ground. He turned, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

"Oh how _nice_ , my son-in-law is here to attend the _festivities!"_ he taunted. "Are you excited for the end of the world as you know it?"

"Enough talk! _Fight_ me you coward!"

Validar cackled. "Oh _please_ , everything you've worked to avoid is falling into place. With the Fire Emblem here and the Dragon's Table set, there's nothing you can do to stop me. All that Grima needs is a mortal vessel to carry his life force.

"And once again, you've so kindly given me _exactly_ what I need."

Chrom put his sword defensively in front of Robin, whose face was drained of all color.

"Fight it, Robin!" he said over his shoulder, then focused his attention on his father in law again.

"So naive… Grima is locked within you, child," Validar said, setting his gaze on Robin. "For generations, the Grimleal have worked to breed the perfect human containing the Fell Dragon's blood and soul. Alas, even I was not strong enough to carry His greatest gift…" he sighed.

"…But that all changed when the pieces were woven together perfectly at your birth," the sorcerer continued. "If only you could _see_ the greatness you are meant for, Robin. If your mother hadn't taken you away from me, and if only you were _raised_ the way you should have been." For a moment, Chrom almost thought he saw a flicker of emotion in Validar's eyes.

"But it matters not, as destiny has still led your footsteps to this point. You can be a _God_ Robin, if you'd just _accept_ your birthright."

The Exalt worriedly glanced at Robin again, seeing he was clutching his head and squeezing his eyes shut. The tactician was muttering "stop" over and over, his voice barely audible.

"Robin, don't leave me," he urged to his partner, shaking his shoulder with one hand. "You're stronger than this. You promised Lucina and Morgan. You promised _me!_ Do you hear me?! You _promised_ me, Robin!"

"Chrom…" Robin moaned, his voice cracking with pain.

A shot of dark magic flew between the Exalt and the tactician, causing Chrom to jump back.

"As much as I hate to interrupt the happy couple," Validar broke in, pretending to contain a yawn, "it's time for your life to begin with your _true_ family. Are you ready, Son?"

The tactician lifted his head, pushing down the screech of protest from the agony within his mind. A look of determination gripped his features as he took a step forward, baring his teeth with newfound energy.

"I'll _never_ join you, Validar. My life is here with _Chrom_ , and it always has been," he snarled, drawing Thoron from his coat.

" _Chrom_ found me, _Chrom_ taught me to fight for what I believe in. He brought me all over the world, and I helped him change it—for the better. I've shed _blood, sweat_ , and _tears_ for our cause, and I plan to _continue_ until my very last breath. The ties we've forged, the bonds we share—their strength surpasses that of the Gods."

He summoned the lightning magic into his hand. " _You_ were never apart of the equation."

Validar narrowed his eyes, and raised his own hand. "If this is what you insist upon…"

Violet flames burst from the ground, cutting off the three men from the rest of the Shepherds.

"…then I will show you the power of the Fell Dragon _personally!"_

Chrom and Robin took a battle stance. The tactician glanced at the Exalt from over his shoulder, and the two nodded in unison. They then darted forward, their steps fully in-sync with one another. Just as they always had been.

The sorcerer began casting spheres of energy as the duo advanced, grunting in frustration with each miss.

"Don't you see, Robin?!" Validar yelled over each explosion. "What happens when _I'm_ gone? Do you think these _Naga worshippers_ will accept you, when at any moment you could turn around and _kill_ them?"

Robin faltered, but Chrom nudged him to keep moving. _You'll be okay_ , it told him.

"You're only _destroying_ those who accept what you are. Accept the blood that flows through your veins, and you can be a _God!_ The rest will be _history!"_

"Not _your_ God," Robin retorted, summoning a bolt of lightning. "Not today."

As he sent the magic at his father, Chrom followed up by launching himself in the air, and sailing down upon Validar with Falchion.

Both attacks hit the sorcerer simultaneously, making him skid backwards. He fell to his knees, as the Exalt turned to his partner prematurely.

Over his shoulder, Robin saw Validar launching one last projectile. Déjà vu rang through his mind, and dimly he recalled his dream, realizing.

He _knew_ how this one played out.

Without wasting another heartbeat, he shoved Chrom to the side. Robin groaned as the magic struck him, vibrating through his entire body.

He landed on his back, making him lose whatever air he had left. Chrom hurdled himself forward, worry painting his expression. It then faded to relief as he helped Robin to his feet.

The tactician's world was spinning violently now, and it felt as if he were plummeting into a pit of darkness. He thought he could see three pairs of eyes above him, their endless red depths taunting him. _You know how this ends,_ they said. _You know what you'll do._

"You alright?" Chrom's voice cut in, the vision ceasing.

Robin's mouth felt like his native country's desert, and he couldn't make himself speak. He wasn't sure he even remembered how. The tactician opted instead for a slight nod, and Chrom offered a gentle smile, sweat trickling around the corner of his mouth. He strained to focus on his leader's eyes, clinging to the warmth that swam within the seas of blue.

Chrom sounded as if he were millions upon millions of miles away when he spoke again.

"That's the end of him."

Black tendrils crept along the edge of his vision, curling around Chrom's features.

"Thanks to you, we carried the day."

They threatened to blind Robin.

"We can rest easy now."

Chrom's face was swallowed up.

"At long last…"

Robin stared at a distorted copy of his own.

"What's wrong?"

Eyes of scarlet, two columns of three. Fangs, lips tightened in a maniacal grin.

He struggled to picture his husband, and he struggled to picture his daughters, but the images were so blurry, so nonexistent. Robin felt his soul draining away as electricity gathered into his hand.

"Hey, hang on—"

Chrom's sharp cry of pain sent him crashing back into reality.

Robin's gaze was on his right hand, the one that bore that _terrible_ reminder. He looked up, immediately regretting it as he did.

Chrom's stomach was split open, torn apart by a concentration of lightning. He wore an expression of shock as he stumbled a few steps back.

"This is not your—" Chrom fought for air, "—your fault… Promise me you'll—escape from this place."

He coughed, and Robin couldn't help but notice the drops of blood that came with it.

"Please, _go."_

With that, Chrom's eyes rolled back into his head, and his body collapsed.

 

* * *

 

"We did it!" Chrom's laugh was high and giddy. "Robin, by Gods we _did_ it! We _won!"_

After Chrom had been struck, the barrier Validar casted at the beginning of the battle had vanished, revealing to the Shepherds their Exalt hanging onto his life by threads.

Lucina had nearly fainted, as she fell to her knees and cried out in surrender, while Morgan just crumpled next to her and held her sibling.

The tears were dried rapidly, however, when Robin gave Chrom a specially brewed medicine made through the combined efforts of Lissa, Maribelle, and Libra, healing him enough to get the leader on his feet (much to everyone's shock).

The Khans of Regna Ferox made their entrance as well, with Basilio explaining to everyone (and an increasingly furious Validar) the setup Robin had been keeping secret for months, ever since the supposed death of the Feroxi Khan back in Valm.

Battle was engaged once more, and the Ylisseans had just finished the sorcerer off for good, leading to Chrom's (absolutely fucking adorable) cheers of victory.

Robin was about to reciprocate his excitement, when a warped screech that contained both painfully high and low pitches sounded.

The Shepherds whipped around to see a copy of Robin levitating thirty feet in the air, a dark aura engulfing his entire body. His irises glowed of crimson, and the markings of Grima were streaked down his cheeks.

"You think you've _won?"_ the clone asked mockingly, his voice distorted nearly beyond recognition. "After all this effort, you changed the flow of time, and for that I must congratulate you." His face twisted with an evil smirk, too wide for comfort.

"However, I fear it was not enough. The past has changed, but _my_ future is still upon us."

Terror washed over the shepherds, and no one responded. The copy continued.

"Chrom still died here, at Robin's hands. Or more specifically, _mine."_ A wave of black magic emitted from the figure, cracking the already broken pillars of the Dragon's Table.

"What's going on?" Chrom shouted, challenge thickening his tone. "Who are you?!"

The figure cocked his head. "I'm the Robin who took your life in the future and became one with Grima."

He dropped to the floor, denting the ground in a large crater, and sending another pulse of energy through the ruins. Gravel rained from the ceilings. He directed his speech to Robin.

"I came back with 'Marth' and attempted to intercept you before she did, to avoid the destruction of my perfect future. I was _supposed_ to combine with you and restore our power, but your mortal _body_ was not in the state to take it." He snorted, making Chrom's heart twist at the familiarity of the noise. "The result was the loss of your memory."

The clone began to advance forward, each step sending waves of power through the ruins, further threatening the structure breaking.

"You dreamt my recollections and heard my voice, yet you still turned your back on me. You were meant to choose _me_ over these pathetic weaklings." He sighed, shaking his head.

"It matters not, though. My power has been sapped by my journey through time, but once I revive myself, this miserable planet is as good as gone."

Tremors began throughout the temple, and rocks were raining down from above. Through the openings in the ceiling, the sky was an angry crimson, with clouds swirling around a fixed point.

There was no time to concern themselves with Grima. "Shepherds! Retreat!" Chrom yelled as they began to flee.

The Ylissean army had made it to the staircase at the exit of the temple, when a pillar of light split the sky from the Dragon's Table.

The temple collapsed as a roar sounded, loud enough to deafen those on the other side of the world.

Once at a safe distance, the escaping army stopped to catch their breath. They turned to see what was happening.

A black-purple dragon of unfathomable size had risen from the rubble, stealing the air from their lungs once more.

" _Grima_ ," Lucina whispered. A tear rolled down her cheek. "He's here."

"Good _Gods!"_ Morgan gasped. Robin still couldn't believe how big her eyes could get. "He's _gargantuan!_ How are we supposed to take _that_ down?"

Chrom wasn't paying attention, though. "The Fire Emblem…" he gulped. "Naga's power is gone for good."

"Emblem? Did it happen to look like this?"

Chrom turned to see Robin taking the Shield out from his coat, with each gemstone fitted into their corresponding slots. They glowed dimly, seeming as shy as a small child on the first day of school.

The Exalt stepped forward, gently taking the artifact.

"Robin… but _how?"_ he asked, awestruck.

Robin shrugged. "I took it once, didn't I?" He grinned. "The least I could do was return it."

Chrom blinked, before swooping forward and capturing the man in a back-breaking hug, lifting him from the ground.

"You sly mother _fucker!"_ he laughed before setting his friend down. "You never cease to amaze!"

The leader turned, casting his gaze upon his Shepherds. Each soldier's eyes sparkled with determination. He knew any one of them would fight beside him, up until their last breaths.

"Friends!" he called, addressing them. "There's no time to lose!

"We have an Awakening to perform!"

 

* * *

 

The Shepherds chatted as they ate supper, clanking their glasses together in toasts of celebration.

Chrom had survived his Awakening.

It had _killed_ Robin to watch his friend being scorched alive by Naga's fire, hearing his screams of agony and being unable to do a thing. He never doubted Chrom was strong enough, that wasn't it at all, but it hadn't been any easier to see his lover engulfed in flames.

Robin poked at his food, rolling it on the dried animal skin the army used as makeshift plates. He was never one to be picky, but he couldn't stop worrying about the day that was to come after the sun set and rose again.

Sure, he was happy that his father was dead, but it was kind of sad, y'know? That Robin never stood a chance of loving and being loved by his blood family, and that he never knew what it meant to be raised by a _normal_ family.

And even though that bridge had been crossed and burnt into oblivion, Grima had still been resurrected by the alternate version of himself—who was _also_ Grima. Huh. As if he didn't have _enough_ on his mind.

Anyways, after the army had met Naga and learned that only Grima's power could destroy himself for good, Chrom had stared Robin down, repeating that they'd find another way. That he wouldn't let his husband kill himself.

However, Robin knew in his heart that he'd be the one to sacrifice himself in the end.

Whether Chrom agreed to it or not.

 

* * *

 

Yelps of shock and pain echoed in Robin's ears. His friends had been struck by Grima's power, and he himself was spiraling into another headache; something he thought he was done with after killing his father. _Guess not_.

"Don't you see how _weak_ humans are, Robin?" his twin called to him through the agony. "Accept me, and perhaps I won't kill these worms you call _'friends.'"_

He found himself almost considering it. He could join together with Him and control Grima, so that the Fell Dragon would be done with, and so that he wouldn't have to die… So he that wouldn't have to leave Chrom.

But, Robin had almost killed Chrom when he was being controlled. And that was by someone _outside_ his body. If he let Grima in…

This judgment was confirmed, too, when he heard his lover shout to him, "Don't fall for it, Robin! We can't do this without you!"

He inwardly slapped himself for almost thinking the Dragon's word could be trusted.

His sight then shut off, and Robin was in a field of never ending blackness. He tried to move, but found himself frozen against his will. Just like with Validar.

Grima was sauntering towards him, the only visible thing in the void around them. He felt his pulse race.

"I can tell you want to know what's happening," the God said, taking Robin's chin in one hand. "I can't allow you to kill us, Robin." He cocked his head, smirking venomously. "What I can do, is make your little _mate's_ death as slow and gruesome as possible."

Robin would've strangled the Dragon right then and there, if only he could _move_.

Then he heard something.

_"Robin!"_

Grima glared upwards at something only he could see. Robin's name sounded again.

"That damned child of Naga!" the Dragon screeched. He could hardly hear Him though, over the voice that was crescendoing, calling out to Robin. _Take my hand!_ its tone begged. _I'll free you!_

 _"Robin!"_ It was screaming now.

It was Chrom's voice.

"You _promised_ , Robin! Now keep your damn word, or so help me Naga, I'll drag you back here _myself!"_

Grima slammed his hand over Robin's mouth, attempting to silence the tactician.

Somehow, though, he managed to find his voice. The words tumbled out, clear as day. He _needed_ to be heard.

"I'm coming!" he cried. "I'm coming, Chrom, I _promise!"_

 

* * *

 

"I had always thought my blood was a curse."

Robin's boot was on Grima's chest. The Dragon struggled against the tactician's hold, choking on his own blood in the process.

"I see now that I was wrong to take it for granted."

He raised his hand, the very one that adorned the symbol of despair. It glowed harshly now, as lightning materialized in his palm.

"There were many nights when I contemplated ending myself. I wanted so _badly_ to be free of this hell. I didn't want to watch Chrom die at my own hands anymore. But never could I bring myself to do it.

"Right now, however, there is no reason _not_ to."

"Robin—!"

He looked over his shoulder, to where Chrom was sprinting up, skidding to a halt ten feet from where the Robin stood over the Fell Dragon.

" _Robin…_ " His eyes were glassy, but the tactician could still find his husband's will within them. The sight made his chest ache.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Don't leave me, Robin," the Exalt pleaded. "We still need you here… _I_ still need you here…"

Robin gently shook his head, disagreeing.

"I love you, Chrom. This is goodbye.

"May we meet again, in a better life."

 

* * *

 

Chrom stirred his tea idly, watching the translucent brown liquid curl around his spoon.

It had been three years since Grima was slain, three years since… _his_ sacrifice. His future daughters had disappeared along with his husband, as the time they'd hailed from was no more. He was left alone.

In the months that had followed the death of the Fell Dragon, the Shepherds continued to work on exterminating the local Risen population and making sure things had settled down.

The world's restoration was slow yet steady, and time continued to move on.

Except for Chrom.

He did his best to not think about it and to be patient, but it was so damn _hard_.

Not once did he consider Robin wasn't coming home.

In the meantime, he raised baby Lucina and led his country to the best of his ability. He _did_ think about the potential birth of his other daughter from the now nonexistent future, Morgan, who looked so much like his old friend.

But Chrom conceded that he'd wait until his partner's return.

The Exalt looked out the window, just as the sun reared its head over the horizon. At that exact moment, the air _changed_. Chrom could _feel_ it.

This… This was the day. There was no doubt about it.

He raised his cup to his lips, taking a sip of his tea.

 _Welcome back_ , he silently greeted Robin.

_It's over now._

**Author's Note:**

> so i feel like the pacing is rather strange with this but it was a very big experiment for me? i havent written creatively all that much before but anyways
> 
> first major writing ive ever done. feel free to point out typos, and thanks for reading


End file.
